I'm not going to fight you
by SnowbarryDelena
Summary: CAITLIN! - Urlò Barry, con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo , dopo essersi voltato e aver visto la dottoressa a terra , inconscia,circondata dal ghiaccio. Questa one shot è ambientata nella 1 stagione, ma in momento imprecisato della serie. Ci sono alcuni piccoli cambiamenti rispetto alle puntate andate in onda, per aiutarmi nella narrazione.
_**I 'M NOT GOING TO FIGHT YOU**_

 **Flashback**

 _CAITLIN_! Urlò Barry, con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo , dopo essersi voltato e aver visto la dottoressa a terra , inconscia,circondata dal ghiaccio.

Captain Cold l'aveva rapita con l'aiuto di un'altro pazzoide metaumano.. il tutto per arrivare a lui.  
Lei gli aveva detto di stare lontano, di non andare a salvarla, ma come poteva permettere che le facessero del male? Solo il pensiero che l'avessero presa a causa sua, lo faceva impazzire. Se fosse accaduto qualcosa a quella donna straordinaria, alla sua dottoressa, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

Era sua amica...e forse anche qualcosa di più. Doveva salvarla.

In un attimo fu accanto a lei, stringendola forte a sè ,dicendole che sarebbe andato tutto okay, per poi portarla in ospedale, pregando che stesse bene.

 **Fine Flashback**

Era da una settimana che Caitlin si trovava in coma. I dottori non capivano quale fosse il problema e Barry stava diventando matto.

Non aveva lasciato la stanza neanche per mangiare o andare a cambiarsi.

Joe, Iris e Cisco si erano "occupati" di lui,gli avevano portato da mangiare e dei vestiti per cambiarsi.

Diceva a tutti che doveva essere lì, quando lei si sarebbe svegliata.

Non voleva che restasse sola nemmeno per un minuto.

Fortunatamente non c'erano stati nè attacchi nè omicidi così poteva passare tutto il suo tempo con Cait, parlandole, dicendole che tutti stavano aspettando che si svegliasse.

Era così fredda.. Sembrava...priva di vita, ma lui non voleva neanche pensarlo.

Non poteva credere di averla quasi persa. Snart avrebbe pagato per quello che aveva fatto.

Caitlin..Svegliati, ti prego! Ho bisogno di te! Sussurrò Barry, a mo di supplica, mentre teneva dolcemente la mano della dottoressa ,che , a quel punto, aprendo lentamente gli occhi, disse incerta, cercando con lo sguardo la voce che aveva sentito:

Barry?

Sì sono io.. Hei... Bentornata nel mondo reale! Non spaventarci mai più così! Rispose dolcemente il ragazzo con gli occhi lucidi, sorridendo, felice di vedere la giovane sveglia.

Cosa è successo? Dove sono? Chiese confusa Caitlin, cercando invano di ricordare, mentre si passava una mano sul viso e si guardava freneticamente intorno.

Qual'è l'ultima cosa che ricordi? Domandò a quel punto Barry, un pò preoccupato, realizzando poi che la ragazza non aveva molti ricordi, probabilmente una specie di amnesia dovuta al trauma ricevuto.

..Non molto devo ammettere... Ricordo...di essere stata rapita... da Captain Cold e uhm... ti avevo detto di stare lontano! Esclamò la dottoressa, con tono serio e agitato, osservando poi quasi arrabbiata il giovane davanti a lei che rispose semplicemente , col sorriso sulle labbra:

Già..bhè...non potevo lasciarti nelle mani di quei pazzoidi, no?

Avresti potuto morire! Ribattè tristemente lei, preoccupata per il giovane.

Ma non l'ho fatto! Comunque ci sono abituato ,fa parte del gioco. Ribattè sorridendo a quel punto il ragazzo, prima di chiamare un'infermiera per avvisare che la donna si era svegliata.

Non saresti dovuto venire! Sussurrò la giovane,senza però farsi sentire,guardando con la coda dell'occhio il giovane allontanarsi da lei.

Non avrebbe potuto vivere sapendo di essere responsabile della sua morte.

E poi..lei non ne valeva la pena.

L'infermiera Mary arrivò immediatamente ed entrò in camera , mentre Barry uscì fuori per telefonare a Cisco per aggiornarlo sulle condizioni della loro amica.

Poco dopo aver fatto le analisi di routine, Mary scoprì che c'era qualcosa non andava.

La temperatura della dottoressa era troppo bassa per un'essere umano e quando le strinse la mano sentì il freddo avvoggerla completamente...come se qualcuno stesse risucchiando il suo calore.

Caitlin a quel punto guardando il viso sconvolto e impaurito dell'infermiera si guardò le mani, rimanendo scioccata. Aveva rspidamente e letteralmente ghiacciato le dita e parte del braccio dell'infermiera e non se n'era accorta e ben presto anche tutto ciò che le stava intorno cominciò a ghiacciarsi velocemente.

Spostò le sue mani lontano dalla donna, che riprese un pò di colorito.

"Oh Mio Dio!" "Ma come può essere capitato?" e "Non sono stata io " Pensò spaventata la dottoressa, che successivamente vide l'infermera cadere a terra, probabilmente svenuta per la paura.

La temperatura nella stanza era paurosamente diminuita, era dello stesso livello di quella che si verifica durante una tempesta di neve e si stava ancora abbassando , sconvolgendo e agitando sempre di più la Snow. La donna non sapeva come fermare il fenomeno e non riusciva a capire come potesse esserne lei la causa, così fece l'unica cosa sensata in quel momento, urlò, immaginando che Barry sarebe accorso in suo aiuto immeditamente.

AAAAAAAAAAA ! Gridò a squarciagola Caitlin, all'improvviso, in preda al panico.

Flash si precipitò da lei e rimase esterefatto da ciò che vide.

L'intera stanza era ricoperta di ghiaccio e l'infermiera era a terra, inconscia.

Che diavolo? Fece solo in tempo a dire Barry prima di essere interrotto dalla donna di fronte a lui.

Questo è impossibile! Cosa mi sta succedendo? Chiese in presa all'isteria la dottoressa che osservò come tutto intorno a lei si fosse ghiacciato, per poi posare il suo sguardo su Barry che la guardava incerto e preoccupato.

"é stata Caitlin a fare questo? " Si chiese il giovane mentalmente,osservando incredulo e a bocca aperta la ragazza.

Tranquilla, lo scopriremo! Esclamò a quel punto Barry, cercando di farsi vedere calmo per non agitare ancora di più l'amica, vedendo che ,terrorizzata, lei alternava lo sguardo fra le sue mani e e lo spazio circondante.

No.. Non avvicinarti... Mormorò a bassa voce, tremante, la dottoressa, spaventata da se stessa e preoccupata per l'amico, mentre cercava di tenere le mani incollate al corpo, nascondendole.

Aveva chiamato Barry senza neanche pensare al fatto che poteva in quel modo metterlo in pericolo.

Cait! é tutto okay! Rispose Barry, avvicinandosi ,cercando di tranquilizzarla.

Barry, ti prego! Questo mio ...potere o qualsiasi cosa sia è ...instabile, potrebbe...ucciderti e non voglio che tu ti faccia male a causa mia ,quindi stammi lontano. Disse Caitlin, in presa al panico, allotanandosi e opponendo resistenza al ragazzo ,che la guardò dolcemente ,per poi dire serio e calmo:

Non preoccuparti per me! Ora andiamo! Ti porto agli Star Labs! Troveremo una soluzione, te lo prometto

Dopo essersi accertato che l'infermiera stesse bene ed esserci avvicinato all'amica ancora riluttante, il ragazzo provò improvvisamente molto freddo a contatto con la donna, ma non gli diede importanza..doveva portare Caitlin via di lì. Le posò una mano sulla spalla e poi un braccio intorno ai fianchi,dpodichè i due sfrecciarono via, raggiungendo il laboratorio dove Cisco , il professor Stain e Joe li stavano aspettando.

5 minuti dopo, il team stava discutendo, cercando di capire cosa fosse successo a Caitlin, ma alla dottoressa ,che si trovava poco lontano da loro , non importava ne cosa ne come fosse successo... lei voleva solo liberarsene e sapeva che non era un fatto possibile.

Si era capito, comunque, che era tutta colpa di Snart.

Cisco ,seppur preoccupato, sembrava eccitato all'idea di avere una metaumana per amica e aveva già ideato alcuni nomi ma voleva trovare quello perfetto; mentre Barry, frustrato e arrabbiato, ce l'aveva con Captain Cold e lo stava insultando pesantemente, dichiarandogli guerra. Il problema principale era che non sapendo come gestire questi poteri, Caitlin non poteva stare a contatto con nessuno...ricordando ciò che era successo in ospedale e così non poteva neanche aiutare gli altri e fare il suo lavoro. Cosa le rimaneva allora da fare?

è un peccato non avere Firestorm qui con noi.. ci avrebbe fatto comodo! Mormorò senza pensare Joe, guardando gli altri che in quel momento smisero di parlare.

Velocità e freddo sono opposti! Esclamò successivamente alzando il tono di voce Cisco, che aveva lo sguardo di uno che aveva appena scoperto qualcosa di importante.

E quindi? Cosa stai dicendo? Allora? Furono le rispose di tutti i presenti.

è come il ghiaccio col fuoco. Quello che voglio dire è che.. Barry può aiutare Caitlin. Può "annientare" i suoi poteri.. o meglio...nel suo caso stabilizzarli. Poi nei prossimi giorni io creerò qualcosa che potrà aiutare Cait..una tuta, un costume o qualcosa del genere.

Okay. Ma nel frattempo che si fa? Parlò Stain per la prima volta da quando la discussione era iniziata.

Si combattono i cattivi! Rispose Cisco,con naturalezza ,mentre poco dopo Joe disse:

Barry c'è una rapina in corso all'angolo fra la quinta e la sesta strada.

Vado! Rispose subito Flash, prima di scomparire.

Io parlavo della signorina Snow! Disse successivamente il professor Stain, agitato, portandosi una mano sul viso in segno di frustrazione,vedendo che tutti erano occupati a fare altro.

Caitlin nel frattempo , camminando camminando, era finita di sotto... ci andava sempre quando aveva bisogno di un pò di tempo da sola o voleva pensare un pò.

La giovane stava ripensando a ciò che era successo quel giorno sfortunato quando era stata rapita. Avrebe preferito morire che permettere a Barry di far scoprire la sua indentità e mettersi in pericolo..a causa sua.

Ricordò che disse a Heat Wave "Fai di me quello che vuoi,ma lascia stare lui" e quello rispose "Dovete essere molto vicini se sei disposta a morire per lui"

In quell'istante capì che avrebbe davvero fatto di tutto per quel ragazzo...ma non per Flash, per Barry. Quel ragazzo spiritoso ma che aveva sofferto tanto nela vita,quel ragazzo che l'aveva capita al volo, gli aveva dato uno scopo nella vita, che l'aveva ascoltata,che era diventato suo amico e che l'aveva fatta tornare a ridere e a vivere. Gli doveva molto.

Per tutto il giorno non era riuscita a smettere di pensare a lui e a sperare che non sarebbe andato a salvarla, ma sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto. Lo conosceva.

Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che sarebbe diventata anche lei un metaumano? Era instabile, poteva far del male a delle persone..in primis a quelle che lei amava..e lei questo non lo avrebbe mai permesso. Piuttosto si sarebbe fatta rinchiudere o se ne sarebbe andata lontano. La ragazza si sedette e iniziò a piangere incontrollabilmente.

Odiava sentirsi così..instabile e debole. Poco dopo sentì una presenza accanto a lei. Sapeva,anche senza guardare, chi era. Era tipo il suo potere.. lei lo riconosceva sempre.

Il suo corpo e il suo cuore sentivano quando lui era nelle sue vicinanze.

Era come se avesse un sensore che la avvertiva quando lui era a pochi metri da lei.

So come ci si sente quando tutto ti crolla addosso e cerchi disperatamente qualcosa a cui aggrapparti. So cosa vuol dire non avere il controllo del tuo corpo e sentire che tutto è cambiato per sempre. Capisco che tu sia spaventata..Caitlin, ci sono passato anch'io - Disse Barry, , ripensando a come si era sentito quando aveva ottenuto i suoi poteri , sedendosi accanto alla giovane , che in quel momento sussultò sentendo la pelle calda del giovane a contatto con la sua che era davvero molto fredda.

Non doveva stargli così vicino eppure lui continuava a stare lì fermo e a guardarla fiduciosamente, come se fosse la solita Caitlin..ma non era più così. Quella Cait non c'era più. Doveva proteggerlo..preteggere tutti da se stessa.

No, non sono spaventata, Barry. Sono terrorizzata. Non ho il controllo di questi poteri... e della mia stessa vita. Sono pericolosa. Potrei ferire..addiritture uccidere persone innocenti.. persino uno di voi e non potrei mai vivere sapendo di aver fatto del male a qualcuno. E come potrei lavorare in questo stato? Ribattè , a quel punto, Caitlin, arrabbiata,alzandosi in piedi e allontanandosi dal giovane, che le rispose dicendo:

Non permetterò che qualcuno si faccia male. Fidati di me.

Ho già perso qualcuno a cui tenevo in questo edificio, non lo farò di nuovo! Disse ancora la dottoressa, più seria e determinata che mai.

Sono così dispiaciuto Cait...

Uhm? Per cosa ?

Per non essere arrivato in tempo..se fossi stato più veloce...se non ti avessero preso per arrivare a me.. ora non saresti-

Barry... Non è colpa tua.. mi hai capito? Tu non sei responsabile di ciò che è successo. Non avresti potuto fare nulla. Anzi sono felice che tu sia arrivato dopo... avresti potuto morire. Ti avevo detto di non venire. Perchè non mi ascolti mai?

Vieni..andiamo di sopra. Mangiamo qualcosa! è ora di cena!

Un'ora dopo tutti stavano discutendo,di nuovo, su cosa fare per quanto riguardava Caitlin.

Non vedo quale sia il problema. Si unirà a noi, ovviamente. Diventerà parte del team. Può farmi comodo un aiuto sul campo. Disse Barry, confuso, con tono calmo e serioso, guardando gli altri.

Non riusciva a capire perchè all'improvviso fossero così restii anche al solo stare in prensenza di Caitlin. Dicevano che era pericolosa ma entro un paio di giorni avrebbe sicuramente imparato a controllarsi.. quindi qual'era il problema?

No! è troppo pericoloso! Ribattè Joe allo stesso tempo del dottor Stein,mentre Cisco alternava gli sguardi fra i tre uomini preoccupato,dando poi un'occhiata a Caitlin che stava in quel momento entrando in stanza.

Bhè.. Di certo non la metteremo nel "condotto"! Esclamò a quel punto Barry, irritato, alzando un pò la voce,gesticolando.

Barry! Si intromise a quel punto la Snow, chiamando il giovane, a mo di rimprovero, vedendo che stava per arrabbiarsi.

Non voleva che litigassero a causa sua.

Bar, guardiamo in faccia la verità. Non può stare a piede libero, non fino a quando non avrà imparato a controllare le sue LETALI abilità. Non possiamo lasciarci condizionare dai sentimenti. Disse il detective ,imperterrito e determinato,guardando il ragazzo, che chiese confuso e agitato:

Cosa stai insinuando, Joe?

Dopo aver sentito le parole dell'uomo Cait decise di allontanarsi.

Aveva avuto lei l'idea di essere tenuta sotto controllo e quindi rinchiusa...almeno per qualche giorno, non che le piacesse la cosa, ma non c'era altro scelta e le scaldava il cuore vedere con quanta passione e quanto fervore Barry la stava difendendo e proteggendo.

Stai lasciando che le tue emozioni influiscano e offuschino il tuo giudizio e in quanto Flash non puoi permettertelo. Devi proteggere la città.

Capisco che tu ti senta in colpa, davvero e che vuoi aiutarla ma non puoi fare nulla,ora. Ripose a quel punto Joe ,con calma, avvicinandosi al "figlio", posandogli una mano sulla spalla, seguito poi da Cisco che disse, ripensando all'episodio accaduto poco tempo prima in cui Caitlin,spaventatasi aveva improvvisamente ghiacciato alcuni macchinari e colpito inavvertitamente Joe:

Dobbiamo accettare il fatto che Caitlin non tornerà mai più come prima e che ora è qualcosa...qualcuno da cui dobbiamo essere protetti. Hai visto anche tu quello che è in grado di fare. é mia amica e mi dispiace, ma non abbiamo altra scelta.

Odio doverlo dire... perchè apprezzo davvero la dottoressa Snow, ma il Signor Ramon ha ragione. Non è sicuro per nessuno di noi stare a contatto con lei ,non nelle sue condizioni attuali e questo include anche te Signor Allen! Commentò allora il Professore dando manforte agli altri due.

Questo lo capisco ma.. rinchiuderla come se fosse un criminale? Andiamo, é Caitlin ,ragazzi! Parlò ancora Barry, tentando di convincerli e fargli realizzare che stavano decisamente esagerando.

Non è più soltanto la nostra Caitlin, Barry... Dobbiamo trattarla come un qualsiasi altro metaumano che abbiamo incontrato. Il fatto che non è cattiva e non ci ha attaccato,bhè, intenzionalmente almeno, non vuol dire che non sia pericolosa e comunque è stata una sua idea, non nostra. Continuò così dicendo l'amico, triste,cercando di far capire al giovane il loro punto di vista.

Cosa? Chiese esterefatto e confuso Barry, a bocca aperta, guardandosi attorno in cerca della ragazza che però era in quel momento assente.

Non poteva credere che Caitlin avesse deciso di fare una cosa del genere... bhè a pensarci era proprio tipico di lei, mettere la sicurezza degli altri al di sopra dei suoi desideri e dei suoi bisogni.

Ha deciso lei di essere rinchiusa, col tempo imparerà a gestire i suoi poteri e secondo il mio parere è la cosa migliore da fare. Ribattè Cisco, sincero, guardando l amico allontanarsi.

Questo lo vedremo! Fu la risposta secca di Barry, prima di scomparire velocemente da dietro la porta.

Un paio di minuti dopo

Deduco dal modo in cui mi stai guardando, come se fossi completamente fuori di testa , che tu non sia affatto d'accordo con la mia decisione. Fece Caitlin, osservando Barry che la stava raggiungendo per poi sedersi accanto a lei.

Ormai quello era il loro posto. Ogni volta che uno dei due era in difficoltà,andavano lì e l altro sapeva sempre dove trovarlo.

Cait, non dev'essere così. Non c'è bisogno di rinchiudersi lì dentro. Non sei cattiva. Esclamò lui dolcemente, guardandola col suo solito sorriso rassicurante, tentando di convincerla a cambiare idea, ma la dottoressa era irrimovibile e infatti disse tristemente,con voce piccola:

Non c'è altro modo. Non posso permettere a me stessa di girare liberamente per la città con questi poteri, senza sapere prima come controllarli. Sono pericolosi, lo sai. Lo hai visto.

Questo lo capisco, davvero, ma non ti metteremo lì come se fossi un qualunque malvagio metaumano! Troveremo un altro modo te lo prometto. Ribattè a quel punto Barry, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Putroppo per lui, Caitlin Snow era un'osso duro..ed era soprattutto molto più testarda di lui.

Invece è così che faremo...è la cosa più giusta da fare! Non sarà per sempre. Credimi..non muoio dalla voglia di essere rinchiusa in gabbia,come un animale...ma non possiamo fare altrimenti. Non potrei vivere con me stessa se facessi del male a qualcuno. Commentò la ragazza, cercando di non sembrare impaurita all'idea, mostrando una sicurezza che non aveva mai avuto.

Ma... non è giusto! Mormorò poco dopo Barry, sconsolato e sconfitto, mentre guardava triste la giovane accanto a lui.

Caitlin ,vedendolo in quel modo, stette per toccare la sua spalla in gesto di conforto , ma poi si ricordò che era meglio per lui non stare a contatto con lei, così strofinandosi le mani, guardardo per terra e alzandosi poco dopo, disse determinata e seria:

Barry per favore. Puoi rispettarmi abbastanza da lasciarmi prendere le mie decisioni? Questo riguarda me..e soltanto me. Capisco che tu voglia aiutarmi, e te ne sono grada,veramente, ma non è questo il modo per farlo. Quindi ti prego, fatti da parte e accetta la mia decisione. Sono irremovibile su questo.

Immagino che alcune cose..semplicemente non posso combatterle,eh? Fu l'unica cosa che Barry riuscì a dire, prima di essere chiamato da Joe che aveva bisogno del suo aiuto a lavoro.

 **Il giorno dopo agli Star Labs**

Tu la ami...non è vero? o comunque le vuoi molto bene!

Senti... non so dirti di preciso in quale modo e forse non lo sai neanche tu o sei troppo spaventato per ammetterlo..ma... tutti possiamo vedere quanto ti preoccupi per lei.. quanto ci tieni,quanto è importante per te.

Ho visto la tua reazione quando è stata rapita e come stavi in quelle due settimane. Non l'hai mai lasciata, neanche per un minuto. Eri così preoccupato.

So che amerai sempre Iris ma.. forse è giusto che tu vada avanti... e Caitlin è davvero una brava ragazza. Non lasciartela scappare. Disse Joe , guardando con affetto Barry che se ne stava seduto, non molto lontano dalla "cella" di Caitlin, con le mani sul viso, quasi come per evitare di piangere.

No...io..noi..siamo solo amici, Joe! Niente di più! é solo che...non so, mi manca!

è stupida come cosa..lo so... alla fine non è passato neanche un giorno da quando l'abbiamo rinchiusa , ma dopo quelle due settimane da incubo, credevo sarebbe tornato tutto come prima, una volta sveglia.. e invece... Confessò, farfugliando, il giovane, restando un'attimo sconvolto dalle parole del detective, lanciando poi un'occhiata all'uomo e dove si trovava Caitlin.

Doveva ammettere che più volte da quando aveva cominciato a conoscere la dottoressa aveva colto alcune cose di lei, alcuni particolari che di solito non si notano fra amici...Passava troppo tempo a guardarla e aveva realizzato la sera del karaoke quanto fosse bella, spiritosa e anche molto sexy...ma Caitlin era sua amica e lui provava ancora dei forti sentimenti per Iris.. e poi c'era la questione di Ronnie.

Una loro relazione era da escludere. Troppo complicata e così aveva iniziato a frequentare Linda, ma le cose non erano andate granchè bene.

Mi dispiace vederti star male, figliolo. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa per te! Disse Joe, preoccupato per il ragazzo.

Sapeva che il giovane aveva dei sentimenti profondi per la dottoressa, li aveva visti insieme varie volte, c'era molta complicità, una bella intesa fra i due.

Avevano ,secondo il suo parere, una connessione profonda e molto rara.

In quel momento si unì alla conversazione anche Cisco, che era passato a vedere come stava Caitlin, se avesse bisogno di qualcosa.

Mi manca vederla lavorare con noi.. mi manca parlarle.. mi manca, strano da dire, il contatto con lei.. non eravamo molto fisici ,ma in un certo modo avevamo i nostri piccoli momenti. Non posso credere che non potrò più abbracciarla o toccarla senza rischiare di morire. Dobbiamo fare qualcosa per risolvere questa situazione! Sussurrò il giovane, guardando Joe per poi accorgersi di Cisco e dire, rivolgendosi a lui:

Caitlin non riuscirà a stare così ancora per molto. La conosciamo tutti Cisco. Non voglio che si isoli. Non voglio che se ne vada, una volta capito come gestire i suoi poteri. Non poss...iamo perderla.

Wow..amico! Non credevo ti piacesse Caitlin! Esclamò a quel punto ,Cisco per poi sorridere davanti l'espressione scioccata dell'amico e alle sue parole dopo.

Cosa? No...non è così...io...noi...siamo solo amici! Ripetè ancora, con tono di voce alto, imbarazzato Barry.

Certo! Per quello che vale,penso che anche lei provi qualcosa per te! Disse Cisco guardando l'amico con un sorrisetto malizioso.

Davvero? Chiese innocentemente Barry,per poi ripensare a tutte quelle volte in cui lei gli sorrideva o a quando i loro sguardi si erano incrociati e i loro occhi sembravano essere attratti gli uni dagli altri.

Improvvisamente sentirono delle sirene passare vicino ai laboratori , così preoccupati decidero di salire al piano di sopra per capire cosa stesse succedendo.

Poco dopo scoprirono chi stava creando trambusto in città.

Snart.

Barry stai attento! Disse Joe, preoccupato, guardando il ragazzo che era stato momentaneamente riportato al momento in cui Caitlin era stata rapita da Captain Cold e l'aveva trasformata in un metaumano.

Aveva promesso che gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare e forse era arrivato il momento.

Come sempre! Rispose automaticamente Barry, lanciando al "padre" e poi a Cisco

uno sguardo rilassato, sorridendo loro prima di scomparire.

Non la vedo bene! Sussurrò Joe, girandosi a guardare il giovane accanto a lui, che era preoccupato quanto lui.

Pochi minuti dopo, Captain Cold e Flash stavano combattendo,ma nessuno sembrava averla vinta. Quando però Snart,probabilmente cercando di distrarre Barry,chiese di Caitlin, il ragazzo abbassò la guardia e arrabbiato si lanciò contro il nemico,venendo successivamente sbalzato via dopo un'attacco di Snart e la sua pistola.

Barry cercò di rialzarsi, non riuscendoci. Quella era forse la fine di Flash?

Barry ! Barry! Urlarono in contemporanea Cisco e Joe,sperando che il ragazzo stesse bene,senza ricevere però una risposta.

 _ **Nel frattempo agli Star Labs**_

Cisco che problema c'è? Barry sta bene? Cisco! Gridò Caitlin per poi chiamare il nome dell'amico, sentendo il ragazzo discutere con Joe riguardo Flash e Snart, a pochi passi da lei, che era sempre più ansiosa.

Abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto! Esclamò Cisco, avvicinandosi al condotto, pronto per farla uscire.

Joe e Cisco avevano perso il segnale dopo aver sentito gridare Barry.

C'era qualcosa che non andava. I due erano sempre più preoccupati, soprattutto perchè non riuscivano più a contattare il giovane così il nerd aveva pensato alla loro unica speranza. Caitlin.

 _ **Poco dopo**_

Flash. Devo ammettere che mi dispiace ucciderti. Mi diverte lottare contro di te. Commentò l'uomo , guardando Barry.

Stai lontano da lui, Snart! Disse Caitlin, determinata ed arrabbiata,mentre intorno a lei la temperatura cominciava a diminuire.

Dottoressa...che piacevole sorpresa..credevo fosse morta! Disse, a bocca semi aperta per la meraviglia, Captain Cold, girandosi per poi sorridere alla donna ,che ribattè invece seria ma sarcastica :

Che posso dire! Sono dura a morire e poi, volevo dirti grazie.

Per cosa? Chiese a quel punto curioso e confuso Snart, osservando la giovane che esclamò:

Per questo ! Mandandolo poi per terra,con una scarica di ghiaccio.

Snart rimase esterefatto, ridestandosi e successivamente chiese:

Come è potuto succedere?

Non è questa la domanda che dovresti porti Cold! Ti do tre opzioni:

O ti allontani immediatamente da Barry e vieni con noi agli Star Labs ,dove ti rinchiuderemo per un bel pò, o te ne vai dalla città, senza voltarti indietro e ..bhè la terza puoi capirla da solo,no? Minacciò la dottoressa, guardandolo con occhi di sfida, quasi come se si stesse divertendo. Era sempre più freddo..intorno a loro,tantè chè anche Barry stava cominciando a risentirne.

Captain Cold cominciò a correre, per raggiungere la sua arma, che non avrebbe ferito Caitlin, ma era la sua unica donna fù però più veloce di lui. Gli tagliò la strada e con un solo gesto della mano,dopo essersi avvicinata,lo ghiacciò completamente.

La temperatura cambiò improvvisamente.

Grazie per avermi salvato! Disse Barry, sorridendo, alzatosi finalmente da terra, mentre raggiungeva la donna che rispose, accennando un sorriso, girandosi a guardare il giovane, prima di sentire la testa girare e vedere il posto in cui si trovava ghiacciarsi nuovamente:

Quando vuoi!

Cait vedendolo avanzare, gli fece poi cenno di stare lontano.

Ehm... Barry.. c'è qualcosa che non va!Non riesco a controllarmi Disse poco dopo lei, sentendosi sempre più stanca e vedendo intorno a lei quasi tutto completamente gelato.

Lo stesso Barry si stava congelando dal freddo.

Bar, fa qualcosa ! Urlò allora la dottoressa che era in preda al panico.

Flash continuava a guardare davanti a sè,senza capire e sapere cosa fare, mentre osservava Caitlin con occhi spaventati , non da lei ovviamente ,ma dalla situazione.

Andiamo Caitlin! Non combatterò con te se è questo che mi stai chiedendo! Non lo farò mai! Disse successivamente il ragazzo, intuendo le intenzioni dell'amica.

Potrebbe non esserci altro modo Rispose lei, sincera, con voce tremante, mentre si continuava a guardare intorno, sempre più preoccupata...anche per lui.

So che non mi faresti mai del male Ribattè Barry, accennando un sorriso rassicurante, alla donna , che seria disse:

Non esserne così certo! Ora dammi una botta in testa o qualcosa del genere. Dobbiamo fermare tutto questo

Ma Cait- Iniziò a dire Barry per essere poi interrotto dalla dottoressa che con tono severo e convinto, esclamò:

Non discutere con me! Non c'è tempo!

Flash, vedendo delle macchine ghiacciarsi e un palo della luce cadere vicino la strada principale, decise di intervenire, ma Caitlin, non essendo in grado di controllare i suoi poteri, appena si trovò in contatto con lui e soprattutto il suo calore , lo colpì con una potente scarica ,senza volerlo.

Barry, stai bene? Barry.. mi senti? Urlò la dottoressa, preoccupata e agitata, avvicinandosi , cercando il battito dell'amico, mentre il suo cuore correva al'impazzata per lo spavento. Fortunatamente c'era, seppur lieve, ma per un'attimo aveva temuto il peggio.

Andiamo..non mi lasciare..ti prego! Resta con me! Barry resta con me. Sussurrò infatti come un mantra la Snow a voce bassa e con gli occhi lucidi.

Senza accorgersene era riuscita improvvisamente a fermarsi e ad impedire il congelamento del quartiere. Forse c'era riuscita perchè la paura e la preoccupazione per Barry era stata più forte del suo potere. La donna successivamente trascinò il giovane accanto a lei nella sua macchina, parcheggiata fortunatamente non molto lontana da loro, per poi dirigersi verso gli Star Labs.

Qualche ora dopo

Cait, tutto bene? Chiese il ragazzo, alzando lo sguardo,incontrandogli gli occhi marroni e caldi della dottoressa che era seduta accanto a letto e lo stava guardando fisso.

Dovrei essere io a chiedertelo! Rispose Caitlin, avvicinandosi con la sedia, sorridendo dolcemente,dopo essersi passata nervosamente una mano fra i capelli.

Che è successo? Domandò il giovane confuso.

Mi hai spaventata a morte! Confessò la giovane per poi dire con voce piccola e colpevole, abbassando lo sguardo:

Mi dispiace così tanto!

Non è colpa tua! Cercò subito di rincuorarla Barry, vedendo quanto si snetisse in colpa, ma la ragazza, sicura e triste ribattè:

Sì invece... saresti potuto morire-

Ma non l'ho fatto, sono ancora qui no? Disse lui, dandole uno dei suoi bei sorrisi, che ti facevano stare bene,anche se dentro stavi soffrendo.

Aveva un effetto calmante...almeno su di lei.

Sì..perchè ti ho colpito ,involontariamente e di striscio ed ho potuto portarti subito qui.

Pochi minuti ancora e ...avrei potuto perderti. Rispose però poco dopo la giovane,ripensando a quanto era accaduto,bisbigliando le ultime 3 parole.

Era andata per salvarlo e poi per poco non era stata lei a fargli del male.

Se gli fosse successo qualcosa non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

Come ti senti? Chiese in seguito, interessata la giovane, mentre l altro rispose domandando serio:

Bene! Snart?

Non ricordi? L'ho tipo congelato! Ora Joe e Cisco lo stanno portando alla centrale,dopo averlo scongelato e fatto sedare. Spiegò poi tranquillamente la Snow.

Sei stata grande comunque e al di là di quello che pensi, mi hai salvato. Esclamò Bar, sorridendo ancora alla donna.

Uhm... Io.. Credo che debba andarmene via per un pò.. Con me qui nessuno di voi è al sicuro!Non fino a quando i miei poteri saranno così instabili. Aggiunse lei , determinata, con tono di voce serio, dopo un paio di minuti di silenzio.

Avevo paura che l'avresti detto.. ma vedi.. il problema è che non sono sicuro di poter vivere senza di te! Commentò allora triste e sincero il ragazzo, guardandola intensamente,per farle capire quanto avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza e che non era d'accordo con la sua stupida decisione.

Barry! Esclamò la dottoressa, con tono di rimprovero, ma allo stesso tempo voce dolce e morbida, a mo di supplica.

Non sapeva nemmeno lei cosa dire. Da una parte non voleva andarsene, non voleva lasciare Cisco, il suo lavoro...e soprattutto lui...ma cos'altro poteva fare?

Non poteva certo rischiare di mettere in pericolo le persone che amava...l'intera città.

Quelle parole..." _non sono sicuro di poter vivere senza di te"_ avevano toccato il suo cuore. Aveva sentito le farfalle nell stomaco appena il ragazzo le aveva dette.

Quella frase era stata decisamente una doccia gelata per la giovane, che da tempo nutriva forti sentimenti che credeva non ricambiati.

No...fammi parlare.. Se non lo faccio ora, probabilmente non troverò mai più il coraggio di dirlo! Iniziò il suo discorso il giovane, dopo aver sospirato, per poi continuare dicendo sincero:

Nessuno mi ha mai fatto provare quello che sento per te!

Ti prego, Cait.. non lasciarmi! Sussurrò Barry,alzandosi di fretta ,per poi dare un bacio a fior di labbra alla ragazza.

In quel secondo lui aveva pensato "Ora o mai più" e lei aveva sentito il cuore scoppiarle di gioia.

Non andare! Resta con me. Mormorò tra un bacio e l altro lui, mettendo il broncio, parlando come un bimbo piccolo.

Non vuoi rendermela facile, vero? Chiese la giovane, prima di rituffarsi su quella bocca e baciare il giovane per bene ,come aveva sognato di fare da mesi.

Se quello era il loro ultimo bacio, sarebbe stato meglio goderselo e fortunatamente i suoi poteri in quel momento erano sotto controllo.

Credo che tu ora debba decisamente restare! Disse infine Bar, riaprendo gli occhi per guardare la bellissima ragazza davanti a lui, sorridendo dolcemente.

In quell' istante arrivò di corsa Cisco tutto contento, sorridendo all'amico vedendolo sveglio.

Ho trovato un nome figo per Caitlin! Disse il giovane , elettrizzato.

Gli Snowbarry lo guardarono sorridendo, fingendosi interessati, poi lui esclamò eccitato: Killer Frost!

Effettivamente quel nome non era male , pensarono i due ragazzi, prima di guardarsi e sorridersi di nuovo,imbarazzati,ma felici come degli adolescenti alla prima cotta.

 _Questa one shot è ispirata da questo video:_ _watch?v=I4wIwxbfN1w_


End file.
